


Warmth

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: The void is both endless and so small,eternal and confined . There are many gasters,there is one Gaster. He was many things. He was everything but nothing.A being of paradox.





	Warmth

Its dark

it's bright

 

Too bright 

Too cold.

Since entering the void,and having not only his existence but  his mind shattered across all of time and space,his new life had been one of sensation. However he lacked senses most of the time,he could not smell the void,he could barely see and comprehend it all,all he got was everlasting darkness or eternal light,taste was also out though he dreamed of being able to eat again,oh how food would be wonderful..

He was a man lost in a sea of cold darkness,light and memories,for he was not the only Gaster who was to be shattered,their memories were added to the soup of their lives,and they found themselves envious and loathing of one another.

Food and warmth.

Concentrated thought

Luxuries of existence.

Despite the ever swirling whirlpool of his being being well,unorderly at beast,one can not deny an obvious change,a drastic pattern breaker.

For one thing,Gaster found himself whole,deformed and horrifying,but whole none the less.

It was an alien feeling to him now,to be so concentrated.

It was almost frightening.

He found the others were absent.

the other drifting gasters,their memories.

Now he was alone,and being so alone after being so close was frightening.

This was frightening.

He was afraid of the one thing he craved.

Existence.

He found himself stuck,paralyzed by anxieties.

Around him was a pale grey,or maybe a light pink? it was hard to tell.

he hadn't seen colors in ..

however long it had been.

Ahead of him though.

He could tell,that door **_was_ ** grey,a pleasant color .

Simple. Safe. Easy to comprehend. Unlike the swirl of minds and memories that he missed.

After everything,he could at least appreciate a good simple door and the sound it made when it opened.

Gaster went rigid with panic as the little figure entered the room,what was it? he'd known once,or perhaps one of the others had and he'd seen their memories?

They seemed curious,caution in every step as they appoarched.

The word came they him right as the burn did.

The child touched his hand and Gaster felt something,something he hadn't felt.

Well he hadn't felt many things.

 _ **warmth**_.

The child was so warm that they seem to burn his cold hands,panic filled him and he shrieked,wishing to go back to go back to the safety of the sea of memories

and then

he was gone.

The child was left alone in the room,confused.perhaps mildly scared..it was unsure

The others were thrilled at a new memory when Gaster returned,overwhelmed.

The child had radiated determination,but familiar and unfamiliar.

That child was warm 

Like fire

and fire was dangerous.

But oh how they all missed it so.


End file.
